


Can See

by sinofwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Just, Adam and you buying a house.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Can See

Mark sighs, the realtor ready to close up shop despite having only been at the house for a few hours. He had thought Addy had been kidding when she said that no one would come to the showing for the house. But here he was, four hours in and not a single person, not even a car that slowed down in interest. 

Standing up straight, he wonders how mad his boss would be if he left and checked up on the Clarks to see how they were doing on their paperwork. He’s about to climb up the porch stairs to lock up when he hears a car approaching and slow to a stop in front of the house. 

He watches with raised eyebrows as a man parks the car on the street, getting out quickly so he can open the door for his passenger before they can even touch the door handle. He schools his expression when the two approach him. 

“Hi, is the open house for this place still going on? We saw the sign yesterday.” The man asks, a charming smile on his face.   
“Oh, yes.” His eyes drift over to the sign he had carelessly knocked down two hours into waiting. “Would you like to know some things about the house.”   
“Please.” The woman says, before introducing herself. “My name is Y/N, this is my husband, Adam.”   
He hopes that they didn’t catch the surprise on his face. The couple looked too young to be married, let alone looking to buy a house. “Mark.” He smiles, before turning away to lead them into the house. “The house was built in 1976, everything has been updated, all new floors, appliances, fixtures. It got a major renovation before the owners decided to sell.” Opening the door, he lets them walk ahead of him. “It's a four bedroom and two and half baths. One bedroom is just past the kitchen, while the other three are upstairs. I’ll let you guys look around.” 

He keeps an eye on the young couple as they look around the open living area. He’s surprised at the affection between them, soft smiles exchanged and a lingering hand on the hip every moment or two. They make him slightly uncomfortable with the easy affection and how young they are. With the sound of his phone buzzing he pulls it out of his pocket, just barely hearing the wife, Y/N, say she’s going to look at the master bedroom. 

Seeing an email notification about a delivery date, he deletes it before sliding the phone back into his pocket. 

“Hey, do you know anything about the schools in this area?” Adam asks, approaching him.   
“You’re about a twenty minute walk from Karsh elementary which is the highest in the district. The middle school is also pretty good, but if you can I would recommend for high school getting your child transferred to Green Lake. Are you expecting?”   
He immediately shakes his head, “no. But kids have always been in the plans and after three years of marriage we figured it was time for the next step, house and then kids.” The man gets a faraway look in his eyes as he talks about kids and Mark can see it. 

He can see this couple living here, two kids running around causing trouble and making a mess. He can see the nights where they won’t be able to sleep because of a crying baby, the nights a tiny body is wedged between theirs, wanting nothing but their mom and dad after a nightmare. He can even see them old and gray surrounded by their children and grandchildren in this same house. 

“This house is listed at 335,000, but I think I could get it below 300,000. It’s been on the market for three years, for the past two it was used as a bed and breakfast sort of place. The owners are pretty strapped with cash, so it's not like they would try to raise the price and I know they were close to lowering the price again.”   
Adam looks surprised. “No one else wants it? I mean there aren’t other offers?”   
“None, you guys are the first people to show interest in this place.” He looks over at the stairs where he can see the wife making her way down. A big smile on her face. 

“This is the place, Adam. It’s perfect.” She tells him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing herself into his side.   
He drops a kiss to the top of her head, “Mark, was just telling me how much the owners want for it.”   
She looks worried, “How out of budget is it?”   
“The owners are really trying to get rid of it, but even if they don’t lower it, we’ll be okay.”   
Mark wonders just what this couple does to be able to afford this place. “So, you guys are interested?”   
“I think we're more than interested. Anyway we could get the ball rolling on getting this place?”   
He resists the urge to fistpump, Addy had told him he would never sell this place and low and behold the first day he’s assigned to it, he makes a sale. “Yeah, if you want you can follow me back to the office and start the paperwork, and I can contact the owners.”   
“Sounds good to us.” Y/N’s voice is warm as she shares a smile with her husband. 

The couple follows the realtor to the office, “You don’t think that they’ll find you here?”   
Adam squeezes her hand, “We’ve been traveling a year and so far nothing. If we do come across them, it’ll be okay. Not much they can do.” He brings her hand up so he can kiss it. “We’ll be okay.”   
She nods, but Adam can tell that she isn’t convinced. He doesn’t blame her, but there isn’t much the Winchesters can do. They can’t force him to partake in their life or force him to see him, as much as they might to, if they even can remember him. He glanced over at his wife, the woman who had pulled him and Michael out of the cage, had helped them both recover after spending nearly a thousand years there when not even a decade had passed uptop. 

“I was thinking with the bedroom downstairs, we could make it an office, and have it double as a place for Michael when he comes to visit.”   
“He’d probably like it, only after saying he doesn’t need a space, that we'd inconvenience ourselves.”   
Adam rolls his eyes, but knows it’s true. The archangel was weird about those things, but always gratefully. “How do you think he’s doing?”   
“I think he’s due for a break, he’s never spent a whole week up there. He checked in with me last night though.” When Adam gives her a look, she looks down, sheepish. “I prayed to him, I was worried and I knew you were too.”   
The reminder of how understanding his wife is, about his and Michael’s relationship, makes him swallow around the lump in his throat, willing away the tears that want to fall. “Thank you.”   
“No problem.”


End file.
